


Massage

by WhoaNellie



Series: Reasons of the Heart Universe [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP--seriously, pure smut.  Chakotay helps Beverly relax after a long, hard day. This story was Originally posted to ASC on May 26, 2005 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Reasons of the Heart" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Insurrection" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist and a post Endgame Chakotay onboard the Enterprise as ship's anthropologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This story was Originally posted to ASC on May 26, 2005 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Reasons of the Heart" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Insurrection" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist and a post Endgame Chakotay onboard the Enterprise as ship's anthropologist.
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.  
> Feedback is always appreciated - posted or e-mail. 
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories  
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

MASSAGE

 

Dr. Beverly Crusher groaned in relief as she entered her quarters. "You are such a sweet man," she exclaimed. "Dinner ready, table set, candlelight . . . you'd make some lucky woman a great husband."

 

"I'd ask you to marry me, but my wife might object," Chakotay chuckled. "Long day, sweetheart?"

 

She shrugged off her lab coat and smiled gratefully at him when he took it from her to put away. "I think the babies sent some secret memo around to coordinate their births. I had three women in active labor simultaneously on top of several crew members who have picked up on that Tsunkatse thing you brought back from the Delta Quadrant. I'd rather they played Parrises Squares or even boxed, there's fewer injuries involved."

 

He led her over to the bed and knelt down to remove her boots. "I'm sorry about that, it was a lot of fun to watch up until we found out that most of the participants were being conscripted and forced to fight. At least here it's a voluntary activity."

 

"And according to the crew involved in today's matches," she commented with the barest hint of a grin, "there's a lot more skill and technique required than for an activity like boxing."

 

He gently tapped the end of her upturned nose. "Behave yourself or I won't give you the massage I was planning to."

 

"Bribing a Starfleet officer?"

 

Stripping off her uniform top, he kicked off his own boots and coaxed her onto the bed face-down. He straddled her hips. "Call it an incentive program."

 

Beverly moaned aloud when his strong hands began massaging her back. The hard knots made her wince, but then his long, nimble fingers worked their magic to ease the tension. Her eyes drifted shut as he leaned forward to massage her shoulders and neck, brushing her hair off to the side. One by one, tight muscles from her neck down to her hips unwound under the pressure of his talented hands. She was feeling more and more relaxed as he worked and she barely even registered when he eased her pants down her legs and off. She purred contentedly under the attentive and tender ministrations of her husband. His hands moved lower, kneading her hips and thighs. A warm tendril of desire began winding its way through her and she started to roll over.

 

"No," he caught her and held her still. "Just lie still, let me."

 

She squirmed restlessly. "Chakotay."

 

"I know," he soothed, running his hands along her spine. "It's all right, I promised you a massage and I'm always thorough in the completion of my duties." Slipping her underwear off, he knelt between her lithe, toned thighs. He loved taking care of her--not that she needed it, but that made the fact that she allowed him to take care of her all the more precious. Continuing to massage her back with one hand, he unfastened his painfully-tight uniform pants. He groaned with relief when the hard, throbbing length sprang free. She was breathing unsteadily, whimpering and clutching the pillow under her head; her writhing motions kept bringing her hips into contact with his body and sorely testing his control. Trailing a finger lightly over the fireball tattoo on her hip, he was rewarded with louder moaning. When he drew his finger up the inside of her thigh, she gasped and her hips bucked up off the bed, punishing him with the erotic contact. He shoved his pants and underwear down and lifted her hips so he could slide his knees under her. With gradually increasing strokes, he began sliding himself in and out of her hot, moist body. Just barely penetrating her at first, each consecutive thrust took him deeper and deeper.

 

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

 

'Torturing myself,' Chakotay thought. "Just relax," he urged. "I have to massage every millimeter."

 

Beverly tried to push herself back, but he was holding her hips to prevent her from moving. When he was finally buried completely inside her, he kept his movements slow and methodical. It did feel like the relaxing actions of his hands on her back and shoulders; however, it was having the opposite effect inside. A tightness in her hips began creeping outward, slowly causing all of her muscles to contract. She clutched the pillow under her head, the pleasure radiating through her an exquisite sensation that intensified with every thrust of his body into hers.

 

He had only intended to massage her but the moans of pleasure as he kneaded her trim, lithe body had been his undoing. A sheen of sweat covered her creamy white skin and a lock of hair fell across her cheek, obscuring his view of her beautiful features contorted with passion. Every slow, deep thrust was sweet torture with her body pulling him in and trying to hold onto him when he pulled out; this was supposed to be her massage but she was giving him the most erotic massage of all. She felt so good, the wet heat of her body luring him in and coaxing him to stay buried within her. All too soon, her body spasmed uncontrollably and a slightly muffled squeal signaled her orgasm. He began driving into her with short, hard strokes and followed her quickly with his own release.

 

"I married a truly talented man," Beverly gasped between panting breaths.

 

Chakotay leaned forward to kiss a sweat-dampened shoulder. "Somehow I doubt that I'll see this ability on my annual performance report."

 

She rolled to her side, confused when she felt him leave the bed. "Where are you going?"

 

"I lost a poker hand to Commander Riker in the game you missed last night," he admitted. "According to the terms of the bet, I'm now in the rotation for bridge duty. I have the bridge in about fifteen minutes and no, I didn't plan for this to happen. I was just going to help you relax so you could sleep easier, but I got a little carried away."

 

"Oh, it was my pleasure," she assured him. She watched as he pulled a clean uniform out to change. "I'm feeling very relaxed right now."

 

Chakotay sat beside her on the bed to pull his boots on. He leaned over to give her a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you, Fireball. Your dinner should still be warm, get something to eat and then get some sleep. I'll be back in time to have breakfast with you in the morning."

 

Beverly caressed the dimple in his cheek. "I love you, Chakotay. I'm going to be dreaming of breakfast in bed with you, food optional. Just a little something for you to think about in that command chair all night."

 

"You're all heart."

 

**FINIS**


End file.
